Nightmare
by x-Claire-x
Summary: No, sus pesadillas no radican en perder sus poderes, sus pesadillas como Chat Noir no radican en lo que pueda decir su padre ni en lo que le pueda quitar con sus reglas. Sus pesadillas como Chat Noir radican en una persona, una persona que se lo da todo, desde un motivo para soñar hasta un sentido a su vida, pero una persona que también le puede arrebatar todo con una sola palabra…


Pues, ¡volví! jeje. Qué les cuento, he estado perdida del fandom por un montón de tiempo y recién vengo a poder terminar de verme los capítulos (qué digo terminar si aún no acabo) y es que sí, en cuanto vi Sandboy necesité ponerme a escribir y esto fue lo que salió, por tanto, este shot se basa en ese capítulo. Espero que les guste y estoy segura de que pronto traeré más. Realmente estoy flipando ya y aún ni llego a las mejores partes xD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben, el capítulo en el que me basé tampoco. Solo he tomado parte para dejar actuar a mi imaginación y traerles esto a ustedes. Lo demás, ya lo saben ;) Créditos correspondientes al autor de la imagen.

* * *

 **.**

 **Nightmare**

 **.**

Pesadillas, esa era la palabra correcta con la que podía definir todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La pesadilla que lo carcomía en el silencio de sus pensamientos, el saberse encerrado sin poder escapar, tras esos barrotes abstractos que su padre había puesto en su vida… ahora se volvían completamente reales y se materializaban ante sí. Pero esta vez no estaba solo, ya no más; desde que se volvió uno de los protectores de París todo aquello había quedado atrás. Si bien las reglas de su padre seguían siendo las mismas nadie podía evitar que él fuese Chat Noir, abriese la ventana y saltara fuera, sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro y respirando la libertad que no podía tener de otra forma. Esta vez no estaba solo, porque Plagg se encontraba a su lado y le daba el valor y la fuerza para enfrentar sus miedos.

— ¡Cataclismo!

Los barrotes de su jaula se desintegraron ante el toque de su mano y la libertad nuevamente se abrió ante él. Ahora nadie podía impedir que él saliera de ahí.

—No hay tiempo para soñar.

No, no era momento para sueños ni fantasías, era momento de enfrentar la realidad o al menos la variación que había de ella y defenderla.

— ¿Qué es este desastre?

Definitivamente no solo él había estado en problemas, toda la ciudad era un completo caos. Pero no era nada que seguramente no pudieran solucionar, al menos no ellos. El sonido de algo al caer a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos y le sobresaltó, haciendo que su cuerpo inevitablemente reaccionara, más para su sorpresa, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la chica que sin importar la situación ni el problema, era capaz de mantenerlo soñando hasta despierto.

— ¡My lady! Esta noche ha sido una completa pesadilla hasta que apareciste.

Galante cogió una de sus manos y sus labios depositaron un delicado beso en el dorso. Pero como él bien había dicho, no era momento para soñar. La chica le arrebató su mano y giró el rostro molesta, lista para reprenderle en una situación que lo ameritaba.

—¡Este no es momento para coquetear! — sus manos en las caderas y una mirada de reprobación fueron suficientes para dejarlo inmóvil en su lugar. — ¡Debemos centrarnos!

Una explosión llamó a la batalla de nueva cuenta iluminando el cielo nocturno y llevándose la atención de ambos, permitiendo que pudieran distinguir a su vez cómo Sandboy se alejaba. Tras pensar que el akuma pudiera encontrarse en la almohada ambos decidieron ir tras el nuevo enemigo.

— ¡Asombroso, es hora de ir a una almohada voladora!

Los ataques de ambos no se hicieron esperar, pero no fueron suficientes para hacer caer a este nuevo enemigo. Nadie dijo que les iba a ser fácil.

— ¡Ustedes no podrán luchar con su pesadilla por mucho más tiempo!

Sandboy lanzó su arena y ambos tuvieron que separarse, haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos consiguieron esquivar cada uno de sus ataques sin importar cuán seguidos fuesen. Más un segundo, un pequeño descuido y el amuleto de Ladybug perdió toda su magia. El ataque del akuma le había alcanzado y con ello se había llevado sus poderes; la peor pesadilla de Ladybug hecha realidad.

Sí, sin duda eso la había tomado por sorpresa, pero alguien estaba aún más sorprendido, alguien que había descubierto su miedo más oculto y que ahora sentía el miedo también recorriendo su piel tras ver que no podía defenderse por su cuenta.

— ¡Ladybug tu pesadilla es mi sueño hecho realidad!

Esta vez Hawk Moth se sentía seguro, casi saboreando la victoria, pero el miedo no siempre es malo. El miedo es un motor, algo que nos paraliza, pero que también nos mueve y muchas veces sintiendo el miedo podemos hacer cosas grandes; cuando decidimos enfrentarlo, cuando no dejamos que gane. Hawk Moth no contaba con que el miedo también podía evitar que sus planes llegaran a tener éxito una vez más.

Los últimos segundos de su fuerza y la mano de Ladybug resbaló de la cornisa haciéndola caer, pero esta vez sin sus poderes eso significaba algo mucho más grande. Los ojos de Chat se abrieron con desmesura y su cuerpo se movió solo, el miedo lo movía, el sentimiento de que tal vez no podría llegar a tiempo, el temor que le paralizaba el corazón.

Saltó sobre una farola que se extendía del muro para tomar impulso y se lanzó al aire hasta alcanzarla… justo a tiempo para asegurarla entre sus brazos y llevarla ilesa hasta el piso. Sí, había sentido el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, había escuchado a su corazón latir con fuerza hasta detenerse… había temido perderla en ese momento.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se detuvieron en los del otro supo que esta vez había llegado a tiempo, que había corrido con suerte. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo era real supo que él seguiría con vida, porque ella también lo haría.

Pero en ese latido, en ese pensamiento, en esa mirada Sandboy había hecho de las suyas sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese evitarlo.

—Sandboy solo está revisando… que ahora las pesadillas puedan empezar.

Mientras ella menciona esa frase, ese cántico de los condenados, ha conseguido verter aquel polvo de la perdición sobre ambos. Ahora las pesadillas de Chat también pueden hacerse realidad, o al menos materializarse tras esa ilusión.

— ¡Quédate detrás de mí… My lady!

—Tú todavía tienes tus poderes…

—Mis poderes no son lo que yo temo perder.

— ¿Entonces… qué es?

Su pregunta denota intriga y curiosidad, está claro. Sus manos levantadas al aire demuestran que no puede saber la respuesta a menos que él se la otorgue.

No, sus pesadillas no radican en perder sus poderes, sus pesadillas como Chat Noir no radican en lo que pueda decir su padre ni en lo que le pueda quitar con sus reglas. Sus pesadillas como Chat Noir radican en una persona, una persona que se lo da todo, desde un motivo para soñar hasta un sentido a su vida, pero una persona que también le puede arrebatar todo con una sola palabra…

— ¡Chat Noir!

Una nueva voz cantora interrumpe cualquier respuesta que pudiese darle llamando la atención de ambos héroes. En el techo, la nueva persona que se une a la batalla es nada más y nada menos que una viva imagen de la chica que tiene a su lado, un reflejo físicamente exacto de Ladybug.

— ¡Gatito malo…! ¡Yo nunca te amaré! ¡Yo siempre he querido deshacerme de ti!

La frase ha salido de sus labios con desdén, diciendo en una sola oración todo lo que él teme oír, todo lo que puede quitarle el sueño de noche, todo lo que en cualquier momento podría destruirlo.

Una vez alguien dijo ''El camino a la victoria es encontrar la debilidad de tu oponente y hacer que sufra por ella'' y esa era la debilidad de Chat Noir, ELLA era su debilidad.

—Tú también tienes sueños raros.

Ella suelta con más normalidad de lo que debiese luego de eso, como si no estuviera viendo ante sus propios ojos una confesión completa de los sentimientos que el minino tiene por ella. Y es que no podría ser más claro; Sandboy había desnudado sus sentimientos y sus miedos en ese momento, dejándolo casi indefenso, pero el miedo cuando lo enfrentas te puede hacer grande. Él sabía que mientras la chica que tenía a su lado, la verdadera Ladybug no dijera esas palabras, él no se desmoronaría, mientras ella no cerrara su mano él no iba a caer al vacío y por ahora, ella aún lo mantenía a salvo.

—Mi mal.

Es todo lo que puede decir moviendo los hombros. No había mucho más que comentar, no en ese momento, no cuando sabía que debía protegerla, cuando sabía que era su turno de mantenerla a salvo.

Una espada es lo que le otorga el amuleto encantado a la doble de Ladybug y aunque solo se trate de una pesadilla él sabe que puede ser tan tangible como la realidad misma, como la verdadera catarina. Sabe que puede hacerles daño real como cualquier otra cosa, es por eso que cuando se lanza en picada dispuesta a materializar el daño de esa pesadilla, su mano no duda en sujetar la cintura de Ladybug y alejarse de ahí. Sin importar lo que le cueste la va a proteger, lo sabe, y aunque su vida sea el costo de aquello, la va a dar, pero prefiere permanecer vivo y eliminar aquellas quimeras contaminadas por la oscuridad, prefiere permanecer vivo para poder verla a ella otra vez.

— ¡Todavía sigues aquí, gato sarnoso!

Esta vez su debilidad es más grande, lo sabe, entiende que está expuesto, pero no por eso se dejará amedrentar. Mientras la imagen de Ladybug se lanza a atacarlo, Sandboy también hace lo suyo queriendo alcanzar sus Miraculous, pero en esta vida ni en sus otras seis va a permitir que la toquen, no, eso jamás.

Extendiendo su bastón los lleva a ambos a lo alto evitando así el golpe inminente que recibirían. Con elegancia caen sobre el tejado, ella nuevamente está en sus brazos y pese a que sabe que están en peligro, eso lo reconforta. La cara de sorpresa de la catarina es única, su boca abierta la delata; al parecer no esperaba esa acción por su parte. Aún no se da cuenta de todo lo que él está dispuesto a entregar.

El anillo de chat vuelve a pitar, tres puntos menos y contando, el tiempo se acaba y aún no encuentran la salida de esta. Ambos en medio de la carrera se miran preocupados, saben lo que viene y saben lo que les espera si no lo consiguen.

—Tenemos que armar un plan rápido.

La desesperación en la voz de Chat lo dice todo. Sandboy y la pesadilla de Chat les han cerrado el paso, pero ahora, en medio de la pelea ya tienen un plan.

— ¡Tú no me asustas! Tú eres solo un estúpido sueño.

No puede evitar mencionar mientras fanfarronea dándole vueltas a su bastón para luego dejarlo caer y apoyar sus manos y mentón en la punta de este. Sí, porque es solo un sueño, es solo una pesadilla y a eso él puede hacerle frente, mientras no sea real aún puede mantenerse intacto.

Ambos le miran con satisfacción, porque saben que fastidiarla solo es parte de su plan y que está a punto de caer en la trampa que le han tendido… y que funciona a la perfección; porque él le seguía, porque él le seguiría a cualquier lugar sin importar nada.

Finalmente han separado al portador y al akuma, esa noche está a un paso de acabar, pero eso no significa que el sol esté cercano a salir.

Chat sonríe, no solo por la victoria que acaban de conseguir, sino porque nuevamente la tiene, porque esa noche ella ha estado en sus brazos más veces que las que ha estado sobre el suelo.

Cuando finalmente todo acaba, cuando todo vuelve a estar en paz es momento de marcharse, más la voz de Ladybug lo detiene, la única que con solo decir su nombre ya lo tiene a su merced. Su anillo ha dado la última advertencia y los segundos para él corren en contra, sabe que en cualquier momento la máscara se caerá y volverá a ser él, pero para ella siempre hay tiempo…

—Chat Noir… Tú realmente no piensas que soy malvada como en tu pesadilla, ¿verdad?

Pregunta llevándose una mano al rostro, casi avergonzada por preguntarle aquello. Más él le sonríe, listo para desmentir y quitar cualquier duda que pudiera nacer en ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú eres la chica de mis sueños.

Una reverencia y un beso al aire son su despedida antes de dar media vuelta y saltar al tejado.

Sí, ella es la chica de sus sueños, pero son sus sentimientos los que provocan sus pesadillas. Son sus miedos, sus inquietudes, nunca ella. Porque sabe que desde el día en el que le confesó sus sentimientos ella lo tiene en la palma de su mano y puede hacer con él lo que quiera y teme que en cualquier momento decida destruirlo, pero confía en que no lo hará, continúa soñando con que llegue el día en el que deje de ser una mera fantasía, confía en que lo que siente no se volverá un tormento, porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella lo es todo para él y ella podría convertirse en su pesadilla con solo mover su mano, con solo dejarlo caer…

* * *

.

Bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? No lo sé, yo amé escribirlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en cuanto lo vi saltar para rescatarla. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Como siempre, saben que amo recibir sus reviews, además son gratis y no le hacen daño a nadie ^^. Besos para todos y ya nos estaremos leyendo, más pronto de lo que creen. _Au revoir!_


End file.
